Still Own You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Terkadang dalam rasa ku tak tahu, bagaimana cara menunjukkannya. Melihatmu bersamanya sudah cukup untukku. Walau hati ini terluka, biarlah asal itu bahagiamu. Karena bagiku, cinta itu tak harus memilikimu/Broken!KyuMin, KyuBum/Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Sho-ai/RnR?


**Mungkin saat cinta hadir di dalam hidupmu,**

**Kau akan tersenyum.**

**Setidaknya,**

**Kau dapati rasamu yang sejak dulu tak pernah tampak ke permukaan.**

**Namum,**

**Saat kau mencoba menyakinkan.**

**Kau hanya diam membisu,**

**Melihat kebersamaan mereka yang terlihat begitu intim di matamu.**

**Berjuta air mata yang jatuh pun takkan pernah menjadikannya milikmu.**

**Karena pada saatnya hanya kau yang merasa memiliknya.**

**Malaikat tak bersayap, itulah kau yang jatuh ke bumi.**

**Menerangi dan membagikan cinta untuk siapapun yang bertemu denganmu.**

**Dengan begitu,**

**Sayapmu takkan pernah tampak sampai kau merasakan cinta itu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Still Own You<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Pairing Inside : Broken!KyuMin, KyuBum, YeWook**

**Rating : T**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : Terkadang dalam rasa ku tak tahu, bagaimana cara menunjukkannya. Melihatmu bersamanya sudah cukup untukku. Walau hati ini terluka, biarlah asal itu bahagiamu. Karena bagiku, cinta itu tak harus memilikimu..**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other but this story is mine and the idea as well..**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Ngga masuk akal, Dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala berkepanjangan, Ketidak-puasan dalam membaca dan menghayati, Muntah-muntah dan Iritasi, Dan selanjutnya silahkan pergi ke dokter *loh?***

**A/N : Hyaaaa, ya ampun, FF lain belum selesai udah buat baru lagi? Ngga tahu kenapa mau buat FF ini, maaf ya kalau ancur xD hehe :) Don't like Don't red! If you don't like please don't red! Klik the close tab? No Bashing, No Flame, No Copast or NOT PLAGIAT! Just Red and Comment ^^**

* * *

><p>Umu Humairo Cho Present<p>

**.**

**Still Own You**

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

.

Bintang?

Mungkin bagimu begitu indah karena pada saat yang bersamaan, kau temukan wajahnya.

Bulan?

Pasangan sang bintang,

Tapi mungkinkah kau menjadi sang bulan?

.

"Sungminniiiiieeeeeeeee~" seru seseorang memanggilmu, kau terdiam namun sedetik kemudian kau alihkan pandangan matamu dan melihat seseorang itu, kau tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum, "Nde, wae geurae, Wooki-yah?"

Orang itu tersenyum melihatmu, setidaknya, kau masih bisa tersenyum di depan orang lain yang kau anggap sahabatmu, "Hehe.. Minnie-yah tahu ngga? Aku di tembak Yesung hyuuung loh?" ujarnya bercerita kepadamu, kau tersenyum manis menanggapinya,

Lalu kau menepuk tempat di sampingmu, ia duduk bersamamu dan kau mengusap rambutnya, "Chukkaeyooo~ aku ikut senang, Wookie-yah." Ucapmu penuh ketulusan dan senyuman.

Sahabatmu mengangguk dan memelukmu, "Aku senaaaaang banget? Hehe.." ujarnya masih sambil memelukmu, kau hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku tak menyangka semua ini, Minnie-yah, ini seperti mimpi."

.

Dan selanjutnya, biarkanlah ia bercerita padamu,

Bercerita apa yang ia rasakan sampai seseorang bisa merasakan hatimu.

Hatimu yang ingin sekali di sambut oleh-'nya', oleh cintamu..

* * *

><p><strong>~Still Own You~<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana koridor yang bising,<p>

Ya, itu sudah mengganggu pagimu kan?

Mungkin dengan teriakan,

"KYAAAAA~ KYUHYUN OPPAAAA~~~"

"KYUHYUN OPPAAAAA, KAU TAMPAN SEKALIIII~~"

"OPPAAAA~ JADILAH PACARKUUUU~~"

"KYUHYUN OPPA SARANGHAEEEE~"

Bisakah kau berhenti mendengar kata-kata menjijikan itu?

Ya—kau bisa dengan ini.

"Kibummie?" teriak orang itu dan menghampiri kekasihnya lalu mengecup bibirnya, mereka yang tadi berteriak langsung histeris bahkan ada yang pingsan.

.

Kau terdiam,

Melihat orang itu memberikan morning kiss pada kekasihnya.

Tidakkah kau pikir untuk apa kau terpaku,

Melihatnya yang kini sedang melumat bibir kekasihnya di koridor yang bising ini?

Tidakkah kau pikir kau terdiam karena merasa panas atas adegan itu?

Untuk apa?

.

"Minnie-yah," panggil seseorang menepuk pundakmu, kau menoleh dan kau dapati sahabatmu, "Wookie-yah, mian. Kajja kita ke kelas."

.

Ajakan yang hanya di balaskan anggukan.

Air mata yang hanya di balaskan tertawaan.

Oleh hatimu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Still Own You~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Buka buku kalian halaman bla bla bla.."<p>

Hei, tidakkah kau dengar apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?

Diam memandangi seseorang yang takkan pernah menjadi milikmu itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan bukan?

Berhentilah sebelum rasa itu semakin dalam..

"Minnie-yah, kenapa sih kau memperhatikannya terus? Kau tidak lihat di sampingnya itu pacarnya?" tanya Wookie sahabatmu, kau tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hah, tidakkah kau lelah akan perasaanmu?

Lee Sungmin.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Minnie-yah, mungkin aku terdengar bukan sahabat yang baik? Tapi bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa mereka sudah resmi bertunangan?" ucapnya, kau hanya mengangguk,

Kau menatap sahabatmu, "Aku tahu itu Wookie-yah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku mencintainya sampai ke akar hatiku. Hah~" ucapmu padanya, Wookie memandangmu miris, "Jangan biarkan cinta itu terlalu dalam, Minnie-yah. Kyuhyun hyung milik Kibum hyung, bukan?"

Kau hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandanganmu lagi keluar jendela, kau bisa melihat dua orang sejoli yang sedang bermesraan di taman bersama teman-temannya.

'Tidakkah aku egois, hyung? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.'

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin Love~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lee Sungmin," panggil seseorang sarkastik padamu, kau menoleh dan kau dapati dia—sunbae-mu—orang yang kau suka.<p>

"Nde, K-kyuhyun hyung? Ada apa?" tanyamu gugup, ia terkekeh melihatmu, "Santai saja kenapa sih? Memangnya aku menakutkan ya? Sampai-sampai kau gugup begitu? Ayo ikut aku." Katanya bertanya namun langsung menarik tanganmu,

.

Kau hanya terdiam,

Melihat tangan kalian yang bertaut,

Hangat, itulah yang kau rasakan bukan?

Kalian berhenti tepat di sebuah café di dekat sekolah. Disana sudah ada Wookie-sahabatmu bersama kekasihnya-Yesung dan juga Kibum –kekasih seseorang yang kini menggenggam tanganmu.

Kau pun bertanya, "A-ada apa hyung? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanyamu, Kyuhyun tersenyum menghadapmu, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena waktu itu kau menolong Kibum dari gangguan Siwon."

Menolong?

Siwon?

* * *

><p><strong>-Flasback-<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat itu kau sedang berjalan dalam diam menuju halte. Lalu pandanganmu mulai menampakkan seseorang yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok halte itu.<p>

Kau mempercat larimu dan saat sampai, betapa kagetnya kau melihat seseorang yang hampir di perkosa(?) oleh seseorang yang sesama laki-laki seperti orang itu.

Kau mendekat, "Lepaskan dia!" suruhmu sarkastik dan seketika orang itu berbalik dan memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk menghajarmu.

Namun dengan teknik bela dirimu kau habisi mereka, hingga sampai akarnya –yaitu orang yang tadi hampir menyentuh seseorang yang sangat kau kenal sebagai Sunbaemu.

Kau memukulnya tak membiarkan ia bergerak sedikitpun, sampai akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkanmu bersama seseorang yang ketakutan itu.. kau mendekatinya, "Kibum Sunbae?" panggilmu pelan, takut jika ia masih trauma,

"Sunbae? Gwenchanayo?" tanyamu lagi.

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memelukmu, "Kyuhyun, aku-takut. Hiks T^T" ujar namja yang kau panggil Kibum, namun ia justru mengira bahwa kau kekasihnya –ya ia merupakan orang yang kau suka –Kyuhyun.

"Sunbae, aku bukan Kyuhyun Sunbae. Aku Sungmin –Hoobaemu Sunbae," dna seketika, namja itu melepas pelukannya, "Kau bukan—Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dan kau hanya mengangguk, "Tapi jika sunbae mau memelukku, silahkan. Tidak apa-apa kok :)"katamu tersenyum manis dan namja itu langsung memelukmu.

Dan setelah itu ia bercerita padamu seraya kau mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flasback End-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau ingat? Sungmin-ssi?" tanya seseorang angkat suara dan kau bisa yakin bahwa itu adalah suara Kibum, "Nde, aku ingat, sunbae.." jawabmu singkat.<p>

"Bagus. Nah sekarang bagaimana kalau kita rayakan?" tanyanya dan kau hanya bisa mengangguk dan di mulailah pesta itu..

Namun Kau duduk sendiri, terdiam memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Kibum mendekatimu, "Senang sekali saat itu kau menolongku, Sungmin-ssi." Ujarnya. Kau tersenyum, "Ya, kalau tidak, apa jadinya Kyuhyun sunbae nanti, sunbae?" ujarmu setengah bercanda.

Kau lihat Kibum tampak berpikir, "Aku rasa Kyuhyun akan benar-benar bertranformasi jadi raja evil deh, hehe.. Atau mungkin ia akan menjadikan Siwon makanannya." Ujarnya sambil bergidik di kalimat terakhirnya,

Kau hanya terkekeh melihat seseorang yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan cinta seseorang yang kau cintai. Dan tanpa sadar, dirinya menatapmu, kau pun menatapnya, "Wae sunbae?"

Namja itu tersadar, "Bisakah kau panggil aku hyung?" ujarnya dan membuat mata kelincimu membulat, "Mwo? H-hyung?"

Namja itu tersenyum, "Ne, mau kan?" tanyanya lagi dan kau hanya mengangguk.

Ia tertawa kecil, lalu menatapmu lagi –lebih tepatnya menatap mata kelincimu- "Aku suka matamu, Sungmin-ssi." Ujarnya, kau menatapnya, "Panggil saja aku Sungmin, tidak usah se-formal itu hyung." Dan namja itu hanya mengangguk,

"So, tidakkah kau mau tahu alasannya aku menyukai mata kelincimu itu?" tanyanya padamu, kau menjawab tanpa melihatnya, "Memangnya kenapa, hyung?"

Namja itu meneguk minuman di tangannya, "Karena mata itu yang selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun bersamaku."

DEG DEG

"H-hyung aku.."

"Tapi, mata itu menatap kami dengan kebahagiaan, dengan ketulusan dan kerelaan. Mata itu penuh keteduhan seperti pemiliknya." Lanjut Kibum memotong ucapmu.

Kau salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah, "H-hyung, aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Mata yang selalu penuh kelembutan dan cinta. Mata yang selalu menunjukkan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun rasa benci atau pun keinginan untuk memiliki seutuhnya. Mata yang selalu membuat orang lain merasa nyaman saat menatapnya."

Kau diam, bolehkah?

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kau menatap lantai, namun kemudian menatapnya dan mengangguk, "Bagaimana caramu memiliki Kyuhyun?"

DEG

Kau tergagap, "A-aku.. H-hyung, sudahlah. Aku tidak akan—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kau pikir aku akan marah saat kau jujur?" katanya, kau terdiam. Lalu kau melihat langkah kaki seseorang mendekat dan menghampiri namja di sampingmu,

"Kenapa diam saja Kibummie?" tanya orang itu, ya kau benar –dia Kyuhyun. "Aku malas, sudah sana. Aku mau ngobrol sama Sungmin." Usirnya halus, kau hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

Mata yang sama bagi Kibum.

"Yasudah, CHU~" ucapnya dan meninggalkan satu kecupan pada bibir Kibum di depanmu. Kibum melihatmu –tidak, tapi melihat matamu.

"Aku suka tatapan itu, Sungmin." Dan pun terlonjak.

"Jadi, jawab yang tadi aku tanya?" suruhnya, kau terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu,

"Bagiku, mencintai itu bukan sesuatu yang harus di miliki, sama seperti pemikiran orang lain. Tapi yang berbeda, Aku tetap merasa memilikinya dengan melihat kebahagiaannya bersamamu." Ucapmu dan berhasil membuat Kibum tergugu,

"Aku tahu, mungkin terdengar aneh hyung? Tapi—itulah caraku mencintainya. Walaupun aku tidak memiliki dia seutuhnya, walaupun aku tidak menjadi pacarnya atau tunangannya seperti dirimu, aku sudah merasa memilikinya saat melihatnya tersenyum dan begitu bahagia saat ia bersamamu, hyung?"

"Sungmin, kau?"

"Hyung, cintailah ia sebagaimana ia mencintaimu. Dengan begitu, aku akan tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum.."

"Sungmin, aku.."

"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah hyung. Mungkin saat seseorang menyebutku malaikat dan aku jatuh ke bumi, lalu aku membagikan cintaku terutama padanya, bukan berarti aku harus mendapat balasannya kan, hyung?"

"Maaf Sungmin, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau benar-benar.." kau memotongnya, "Tidak hyung. Aku memang mencintainya. Jadi, lupakan semuanya." Ucapmu dan beranjak.

"Hehe.. makasih ya hyung pestanya, aku mau pulang dulu. Takut umma mencariku." Katamu dan berlalu, Kibum menatap kepergianmu dan saat itulah Kyuhyun menghampirinya,

Kau berbalik dan tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan membiarkanmu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Love KyuMin~<strong>

* * *

><p>TES TES TES<p>

Air hujan?

Kau mendongak menatap langit, kau tersenyum.

"**Terkadang dalam rasa ku tak tahu, bagaimana cara menunjukkannya. Melihatmu bersamanya sudah cukup untukku. Walau hati ini terluka, biarlah asal itu bahagiamu. Karena bagiku, cinta itu tak harus memilikimu.. Tetaplah mencintainya, Kyuhyun hyung. Dengan begitu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Tapi terkadang,**

**Tak semua orang yang jatuh cinta dan melihat orang itu bersama orang lain akan bertindak sepertimu.**

**Justru mereka akan berusaha untuk merebut apa yang mereka sebut sebagai milik mereka.**

**Tapi bagimu,**

**Itu—bukanlah kisah cintamu.**

**Karena bagimu walau pun ia bukan milikmu,**

**Kau masih bisa merasakan,**

**Bahwa kau—**

**Masih memilikinya..**

**Selamanya yang kau mau..**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END – FIN – TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Huweeeeeeee T^T Maaf ya GaJe dan jeleeek banget?<strong>

**Gimana? Dapet feelnya ngga?**

**Dapet ngga dapet ngga?**

**Maaf juga kalau banyak penulisan yang salah *bow***

**.**

**.**

**NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT :D**

**Don't save, copast or anything withot MY PERMISSION..**

**.**

**.**

**And the last..**

**Review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Cheers,**

**Umu Humairo Cho, on Sunday, May 29****th**** 2011, at 01:53pm**


End file.
